


loving me, loving you

by dotthebot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: :), M/M, Oh you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotthebot/pseuds/dotthebot
Summary: Oh, you know.





	loving me, loving you

Captain Jack vores Tim Shaw

The end


End file.
